neoscavengerfandomcom-20200222-history
DMC Guard
Members of the SkyCorps private security force, DMC Guards are responsible for keeping the region surrounding the Detroit Megacity Gate safe and under the city's control. They follow their duty with determination, eliminating any threat to their home-city dominance with all the force their high-tech equipment can provide. DMC Guardsmen can be easily recognized by their distinctive, black uniforms consisting of: pair of tactical boots, cargo pants, long-sleeved shirt, pair of tactical gloves and face-covering balaclava as well as tactical armored vest and helmet. Behavior Guards patrol the area around the DMC Gate, attacking any monsters and gangers they encounter. Unlike the real denizens of the Michigan wildlands, guards are only outside of the city walls for eight-hour shifts, returning back to the base once their work-day is over. Because of that, guards do not gather any loot, nor do they look for it, concentrating on the patrol duty instead. However if attacked, guards may loot the player. Initially, the guards are neutral towards the player's character and, unless otherwise provoked, will usually leave him alone. If engaged in friendly manner, they are even willing to answer a quick question or two, but tend to react poorly, and with little patience, to people asking inappropriate ones. Warning: If threatened or attacked, guards will permanently flag the player's character as hostile. Faction Relations DMC Guards tend to engage into combat with any gang members, both Bad Muthas and Blue Frogs, on sight. They tend to tolerate the looters more, only engaging them occasionally, usually forcing them to run away. Combat The guards are extremely dangerous opponents, mostly due to their second-to-none equipment. They are all skilled in ranged combat, armed with combat shotguns and .45 calibre pistols, and wearing heavy tactical vests and helmets. They also follow a leader, and patrol in groups. Engaging a DMC Guard is ill advised without the Legendary reputations. Attacking one with ranged weaponry is a mistake as they wear armor and attacking them in close quarters is as big a mistake as they are usually tough and strong. They also carry spare ammunition for their guns. Why would you engage a DMC Guard then? Money. Their gear can be sold for at least a thousand and a half per guard, not to mention the gear is usually at 98% condition. The only confirmed way to safely engage them however is by acquiring either the Unstoppable or Elusive perk. The Hiding skill is not required though as regular hiding will work The Unstoppable perk lets the player use a move " Expose Weakness" which completely negates the armor. DMC Guards rarely look for trouble and will run away like pussies from unseen attackers so the player can sneak close until the move can be used. Keep in mind that the hiding skill is not required nor is the eagle eyed trait to find them, they reveal themselves 100% of the time and then run away when they can't figure out where the attacker is. If they do find you, talk with them and try again to get close and expose their weakness. Once you are close and found their weakness, attack them with a melee weapon, preferably a meat cleaver. Keep going until they are dead and never let them get a chance to fire their weapon as they will most likely fire a volley of shots. The next way requires more finesse as you would need to come within 4 meters and then reveal yourself while keeping them in combat. I found that advancing is a bad idea since they would most likely see this as hostile and shoot you. However, when you have revealed yourself and kept them in combat, wait until you can get the action "Lethal Trap" from the Elusive trait. The Lethal Trap kills anything but is rarely available. Once the Guard is taken care of, they drop their clothes, ammo, their gun, water, a flashlight, a smartphone which very rarely has valuable information, and very rarely; a nanorobot medical kit. DMC Guards also have the unique ability to call in the support of a Drone if attacked. Those Drones are heavily armored and armed with the extremely deadly Gauss guns. They stay on the battlefield only for short periods of time but are capable of causing extensive amounts of damage. Characters not prepared for a very hard battle should avoid such situations at all cost. Even so, never attempt to engage a drone as they attack from a long range and are fast and accurate. Category:Characters Category:Factions